Petra x reader love and marriage
by Ministerandcool
Summary: Petra and you are romanced happily ever after but (she doesn't dies so this is your xoxo so please don't be mad and plus I'm a dude and Im just bored.
1. Crush on her

Y/n time to wake up!. You wake up and felt dejavu and you get ready to train As you see Petra everyday you think she was sweet beutiful lovely kind and heart. Y/n hey are you day dreaming? Said armin look at you weird. Yea I'm fine. As you said in your mind "**why am I in love she's beutiful but I think I love her so bad**" Petra come up to y/n said. are you ok?! Focus! yes m-m-am as you stutter. Ok are you ready to kill these titans or show them who will win?! YES SIR!.. As you go you still think about Petra.


	2. Love,kiss,passion

Petra was about to die from female Titan as female Titan move slowly to stomp on her you save her. She thinks about you "**he/she just saved me I'm still alive your my hero I will make sure I will grant you with my heart**" as you stopped you asked her are you ok? Yea Petra said listen thank you do much I appreciate that. Your welcome. As you come closer to her lips both of you kissed with passion and heart as you love each other. Y/n will you be my boy/girlfriend as she said with heart and mumbling. As you struggle saying something you said yes yes I will! You and Petra continue to kiss. As you kissed you stopped and you went back to the village as you went back you kiss her and took her home. Wait! Said Petra y/n I love you as you stutter or struggle to speak you said I-I-L-ove you to as you 2 blush and you feel so heat on the inside.


	3. Proposal

5 years after female Titan incident you and petra talked. Petra. Yes y/n? Can I talked to your she signs she said sure but comeback. Ok as you said. As you walk in you said hi mr y/n l/n mr ral can I have your permission to marry you're daughter? As you sweat and heart beating. Yes yes you can. Thank you mr ral! As you walked out you feel like jumping so high and scream out loud. as you come out petra said so what did you talked 's what I-I'm gonna do Petra. as you you marry me? And be my lovely wife?Yes Yes! As she screamed. Petra said I love you Y/n as you said I love you to.


	4. Honeymoon and wedding

As you and Petra stand there. Petra ral will you take y/n l/n as your lawfully wedded husband/wife and protect him/her? I do she said lovely. And y/n l/n do you take petra as your lawfully wedded wife and protect her. I do said nicely. You may now kiss the bride as you 2 kiss everyone cheered. Petra y l/n (means your last name) and y/n and l/n. as your on the honeymoon you 2 are on the bed. And ready to do it for men: Petra are you ready for this you said weirdly yea said Petra lucky I brought condoms. For women: your ready for this yea said Petra I got toys you said. Petra you will always be my love.


	5. Honeymoon goes right (male version)

As you and Petra getting ready to have you said are you ready for this? Yes I am she said calmly. You start kissing each other tongue on hers tongue on yours. As you 2 fell on the bed you start taking shirt and pants off. As you start taking everything off you uncliped her bra. You start to go in. As she moans as you said scardly does it hurt? No it feels as she pant. Yes it does now do me hard. Ok as you said thinking your gonna hurt start pushing her harder as she screams your name. Y/n KEEP GOING OH GOD! As you were about to cum you start to said P-P-etra. She keeps saying I love you loudly and screaming. -armin was spying- What the fuck is going on? As he looked through the window. -now back to you- as you said IM GONNA COME OUT Petra said loudly OH GOD ME TO! As you stopped. All the stuff come out. And you start licking her breast. Then keep going and going but playing rough. She kiss you and lay her tongue on yours as she stopped and slime come out of both of your lips she start saying I love you y/n. as you said but huffing and puffing I love you to. Both of you went to bed and do it some more,


	6. Honeymoon goes right (female version)

Are you ready? Petra said. As you start to get nervous. Yes I am ready. As petra she pulled your chin up and said you look so beautiful. As you blushed thank you. You start kissing each other tongue to tongue and you start taking your clothes off. Finger me as she said acting like she's so rude and want it. Me first and you next as Petra said badly. You start licking her boobs and fingering her as she moans loudly y/n KEEP GOING!. As you keep going you start licking her wet soft vagina. She said ok my turn. She start kissing you and fingering you at the same time. As you moan you said Petra I love YOU PLEASE DO ME HARDER! As you wish She said smiling. She keeps going. -armin peeps- What the fuck is going on? -back to you- both of you keep moaning as you stop you said Petra I love you. As she got face for aww she said I love you to. You 2 slept each other naked inside of the covers as she lay your head on your chest and arm around her.

Author: sup its me next chapter shit just got real


	7. SH1T JUST GOT REAL Part 1

As you went to buy some flowers on a beautiful day for petra you told petra to come for restaurant dinner you went waiting. -3 hours later- what the hell is she? As you went home Because you forgot something you heard something moaning IT WAS MIKASA AND PETRA IN THE BED! Looked in there your heart is broken.

Author: this is part 1 next one JUST GOT REAL


End file.
